


Pornstars

by LeighJ



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: Beth Greene is a porn star and she's quite happy being a porn star. It's not what it's cracked up to be but she's paid to get fucked. Most women give it out for free. She's content in her fake it 'til you make it world, until newbie Daryl Dixon comes in and fucks it all up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please excuse the awful title, but really what else could I call this!? Second of all, there will be two parts for this and the next part is where it gets reallly steamy. Thirdly, for my tiwdfy fans, I do have the second to last chapter written. My current debate is whether I should leave it as it is and then write the last chapter or merge them so you only get one chapter. Let me know what you think about that! From there guys, I have a BRAND NEW project coming called Shattered Memories and I don't want to spoil nothing but it is going to be quite an angst fest. So, yeah. Before that though, I may whack out a couple of prompts as little Christmas treats for you all!

" _Yes, yes, yes!"_

God, Beth makes herself cringe. The pleasure in her voice is false, flat and downright awful. She's not selling it at all and even before the words ring out she knows the director isn't happy.

"Cut!"

Beth's eyes open from where they were squeezed shut in 'ecstasy' to look over the wiry shoulder above her to the director. "I can't work with nothin', Jeremy," she fumes, rolling off to the side to sit up.

It's deliberately freezing in here so her nipples will bead and she curses, fumbling for her slip gown to ward off the chill. Her co-worker snorts.

"Somethin' funny?" She hisses.

"Well now that you mention it," the guy with sandy blonde hair sneers. "Workin' with such a bi-"

"Guys," Jeremy cuts in. "Daniel, give us a minute?"

Snake eyes wonders off with a muttered foul name he replaces for her own, snatching his robe as he leaves. Beth glares after him, rubbing at her cold arms through the gown. Turning her head back to the director, she says, "I can't work with him Jeremy, he's an' ass, all he says is nasty shit. He thinks women are pieces of meat made for his damn satisfaction!"

Raising his hands to calm her, Beth's boss nods quickly, placating her. "Look, I know, I know. I do. But this is a channel for hot guys, Beth, okay? There ain't many of 'em an' when you find 'em, they're dicks. You just gotta bounce on his an' finish filmin'."

"That's the problem! I'm gonna break his dick if he says one more fuckin' thing to me!"

Jeremy sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Jus' take ten an' then we'll try again. If it don't work out this time… we'll get a replacement."

She narrows her eyes at him. "You never get replacements. It's long an' expensive."

"Yeah, well, not as expensive as it would be to lose a fan favourite." He answers frankly, eyes roaming her body. "We'll sort it, Beth. Just take ten."

Nodding slowly, she stands and makes her way to the food cart and hunts for a plate. Other workers mill about, resetting equipment, remaking the bed on set. She takes it in as she does every day, filling her plate with the most unhealthy things from the buffet. It's cheat day, so she can. Not that it's ever stopped her before. Another couple wonders into the studio, the next ones to shoot. They're young and no one she's ever seen before. She can hear the woman asking about the set, which is the 'casting couch' so she's obviously a newbie. It'll be fun to see how long she lasts before the reality sinks in that videos of her being fucked out will be all over the internet by next week.

Beth contemplates the first time she realised it while eating a strawberry. It was two years ago and six months into her job. Her boyfriend at the time: Zach, had asked if they could watch porn together as it was one of his biggest fantasies. Having been making porn for some time at that point, she had cringed at the idea since she knew quite a few actors and was good friends with most of them. Not to mention, everything was so unbelievably fake because she could see all the behind the scenes in her minds eye. Even still, she agreed and something she hadn't even fathomed being a problem suddenly was, because she was in the category of hottest stars he picked to watch.

Zach had thrown a fit.

To be fair to him, she hadn't been forthcoming about her profession and the poor guy took a nasty shock, watching her blow one guy while another fucked her in the ass. Thing is, even while he ranted and raved, packing up his things and calling her all manner of names, she couldn't stop thinking of how bad her ass and jaw hurt after filming that day. It was then she realised how very not interested in Zach she was. Seeing him walk out the door barely even hurt. Comfort more than anything and reality was her biggest loss. When she joined porn, it wasn't for any particular reason. College was long and tiring, leaving her broke every time she had a big night out and blew her loans.

Getting by was difficult with no support from her parents who made it clear they wouldn't fund a pipe dream degree. They wanted her to be like her older sister Maggie who was a successful lawyer and brought nothing but joy to the family. Maybe rebellion was a part of it too. Mostly, Beth just didn't care about nudity and sex in the manner of modern society. It was fun and could be mind blowing with the right guy. Why not enjoy it? She had been a little excited even, on her first shoot. Paid to have sex? Dream job. Except making porn isn't as easy as it looks.

It's a dog eat dog world. If the public don't get off on you? Game over. The hottest, sexiest girls get all the best gigs while the under dogs have to climb the grimy ladder of gang bangs for any kind of recognition. That's was why Beth joined this particular channel, which focuses primarily on the target audience of women and men that get off on hot guys because they're who everyone is watching; not her. Another win-win. Paid to have sex with gorgeous men with big dicks. Again, not all it's cracked up to be. They smile and flirt for the camera, but in real life they're complete ass holes, feeling they have claim to the porn star they filmed with.

It's disgusting and Beth gets into clashes with most of them. The only reason she's still around is because like Jeremy says: she's a fan favourite. Turns out people really like hot guys fucking tiny, blonde women. Beth knows she's not the curviest, but lost in the hulk of a muscly guy, even she has to admit, she looks good on camera. They do a lot of missionary shots with Beth because it hides her small tits and then follow it up with bent over so her ass is on show. No riding or reverse cow girl, lest the audience is turned off by her child like hips and chest. It's a little degrading but that's porn and she's got a thick skin.

"Beth," Jeremy calls from his chair. "You ready?"

Her eyes track her co-worker as she nods. She's not, but she'd rather just get this over with. Putting her empty paper plate in the bin, she walks back to the bed, shucking her gown and getting in to position so they can cut the tapes together into one. Another lie of porn: there's never a continuous shot. People can't fuck that long. There's leg cramps and sore shoulders to contend with and too much heat between bodies causing damp, chafing skin. Porn stars always film little chunks at a time and then the masters behind the cameras string together the shots and make it look like it's all in real time. 

Hard work for her since in every shot she has to moan like she's been fucked for a unbroken cycle of at least twenty minutes or more when in reality it could be seconds to a hand full of minutes. Some fresh lube is handed to her and she rubs it briskly between her legs. Her co-worker lubes up his dick, trying to bring it back to life after its break.

"You gonna be long there?" She snipes.

"How 'bout not talkin' sweetheart an' it'll work a lot faster," he grits, gripping his cock and drawing closer.

Beth rolls her eyes. "Just think of a nice, juicy dick better than yours. You pretty boys are all gay, right?"

"Ready? An' action!"

The guy whose name she still doesn't remember after trying all day leans down and takes her mouth in an aggressive kiss, tongue vicious against her lips. Beth fakes a moan of pleasure when in fact it's pure pissed since he's grinding down on her clit like he's hunting for something underneath the sensitive hood. It fucking kills, but she's been bratty all day, she can't call quits now. She fucks her hips back as he plunges into her but she can't feel a damn thing. There's too much wet as there always is and the glide provides a kind of numbness that she struggles to fake with.

After another couple of minutes of shooting, she can sense how close Jeremy is to calling the scene a disaster. Beth opens her eyes and that's when she sees _him_. Newbies usually visit set to get a taste of the job. She did when she first joined, which set her on the rocky edge of doubt as she watched a thick brunette get fucked out by a guy twice her size in all manner of ways. When the woman had finished filming, she was wincing and told the director at the time that she was in too much pain to shoot anymore. That had got Beth's hair raising, which was why she insisted on using generous amounts of lube between each take.

The channel she worked with didn't do protection because it's simply not hot. Bare back fucking is what the public want to see, so her and her colleagues all under go vigorous health checks. Which is what this guy is doing, she thinks, watching him over the mans shoulder who's doing his level best to fuck her into the mattress. The guy's doing swabs while he watches her, his eyes bright and curious. A hot flush descends through her veins, sparking every nerve on its way. Some feeling sparks in her pussy and she deliberately squeezes her walls around the cock buried in her, not at all satisfied with what she finds.

The guy let's out his first real moan in her ear and her lips part, her eyes still locked with the new guy she's never seen before, who's wearing a cocky little smirk that makes her whole chest flush. Jeremy sits up out the corner of her vision, suddenly interested again as the guy fucking her hits her with a sharp thrust, clipping something deep inside her that makes her yelp. The eye contact she's holding quivers as the guy struggles to hide his excitement. She moans again, just to see his reaction and feels such heat in her cunt at his clenched jaw that her hand shoots between her legs to rub her clit.

"Oh, _yesss_ ," the guy above her hisses. "You gonna cum?" He pants, slowing to give her a sensuous hip roll.

Beth licks her lips as she rubs her clit faster, still unflinchingly staring at her voyager. "Fuck, yeah."

"Yeah?" He groans. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

She refrains from rolling her eyes and instead rubs even harder on her clit, her legs shaking. The first flutter of her orgasm sets the guy off and he starts shaking even harder, his head burying in her throat as he howls his orgasm. Frankly, she's just glad to have even more access to newbies face. His jaw is so tight it's fucking _sinful_ and it finally sets her off. This ones a cream pie so lover boy is spilling his cum into her pussy as she floods it with her own juices. He gives a desperate little whine that she really tries not to laugh at, pulling her out of her orgasm with the effort.  There's a couple of shots of her dripping pussy before they call the scene. Beth stands up, wiping between her legs with a damp towel an assistant brings. Pulling her robe on, she rushes over to Jeremy who's talking with the hot new guy who just made her cum using someone else's dick.

"Beth!" Jeremy calls. "Amazin'! Thanks for makin' it through an' quite convincin' too! Daniel asked about working with you again."

She shudders. "Never again, Jeremy."

He laughs and indicates to hunky muscles towering beside her, blasting her with heat and his gaze. "No worries, 'cause this is your new partner: Daryl."

Her heart trips in her mouth. She gets to _fuck_ this guy?

"New project?" She asks, looking to Jeremy, noting Daryl's lack of introduction.

"'Member? The role play one?"

Can they hear how fast her heart's beating as she asks in a strangled voice, "the biker one?"

"That's it!" Jeremy says enthusiastically.

She eyes Daryl's robe. "We shootin' today?"

"Nah, next week. Daryl's with Rosita today."

Jealously stabs her. Beth is a fan favourite but she's not number one and she never will be because that title is unwaveringly held by Rosita. Even Beth has to admit that she's gorgeous, a good fuck too. She knows because they shot four scenes together when they worked on another channel. Her pussy is to die for but she's an absolute bitch. Well, no, maybe too far but she's stuck up. If you can get past that, she's kinda alright.

"In fact, they're callin' me." New guy speaks -Daryl- and Beth's pussy _squeezes_.

His voice is ungodly. Husky and low and like the stroke of silk against your skin in a dark room lit by an orange-gold fire.

"Come see me after Daryl so we can chat some more," Jeremy says quickly as Daryl leaves their small group, heading to his scene with Rosita.

He only dips his chin in reply, stripping off his robe. Beth's throat convulses. He's so thick. Thighs like trunks and big feet, thick biceps and broad shoulders. A couple of naughty tattoos and the whole package wrapped in dusky skin. To add to the mounting positives, his ass is fucking beautiful. She watches it as he climbs onto the bed, flexing his legs as he crawls up Rosita's body. Beth's stomach throws a little, hardly noticing as Jeremy leaves. It's not so much jealousy she feels but a definite disliking to the picture of him with any other woman but her.

He's such a _hunk_ and she would love to be swaddled into his huge body the way he's cocooned Rosita into his chest. They roll and she climbs up him like a tree, the thick, dark curtain of her hair swinging shiny and long down her back. Beth has to admit: they're gorgeous together. Their skin has the same kind of mocha tint, his big, battered hands so rough on Rosita's soft flesh. They paint such a beautiful picture riding up her toned stomach and cupping her heavy breasts. They moan together and Beth represses her own moan, shivering in her gown.

She edges a little closer to watch them, not feeling any way about intruding since he intruded on her first. She's got a better angle here and fuck it's hot. Daryl's dick is thick and not too long, the perfect size to be comfortable she imagines and there is jealousy then, that Rosita gets such bliss. It's all over her face: her gaping mouth and rolling eyes, head tipped back so her hair brushes Daryl's quivering stomach. They're in the reverse cow girl position and Beth is so envious that they can do that and she can't. All because Rosita has everything she doesn't, including and not limited to: a peachy ass, curvy hips, heavy breasts and large nipples.

Beth bites down on her bottom lip as Daryl slides his cock into Rosita's cunt, pulling out to tease her clit. Rosita let's out a warm moan, so different to the ones Beth's heard her make before, that she's _made_ her make before, with her fingers and tongue buried between the other woman's legs. It sounds… real. Is he _that_ good? Good enough to make Rosita's professional facade slip? The camera crew feel it too because she catches their shared glances, the mutters. Deals. They're making decisions about future scenes and the chemistry is so hot between Daryl and Rosita as he squeezes her body to him, his hand reaching up to play with her clit, that they're gonna sell like hot cakes when they go live.

They'll do all their scenes together and Beth will never get a shot at fucking this beast who looks like he could tear her to pieces and glue her back together again. She takes a clumsy step forward and Daryl's eyes fly to hers and his mouth gapes, finding immediately her parted robe teasing him with a glimpse at her hard nipples. He growls so loud she gets goosebumps and fucks deep into Rosita who screams, eyes wide in clear pain and tears rolling down her face. This ruins the scene instantly because they're meant to be shooting passionate love making, not feral and dominant. The director calls cut and Daryl's eyes look back at hers, scorching her on the spot.

Smirking a little at his angry glare and clenched jaw, she mouths, " _see you next week."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was meant to be two parts but now I have no clue how many there will be. How exciting!

In all her time working in porn, Beth Greene has never been as excited as she is today.

It's been a total of ten days since she last saw hunky man Daryl. Still no idea what his surname is, but it's not a problem, she'll only have to google the video when it's done and see their names paired together. God. He's gonna be masturbating material for months. They were meant to film two days ago but Jeremy called to say the scene was on hold. Not indefinitely, but for a couple of days because they were rethinking the play. They originally had the idea of the biker bar which Beth was more than down for, but apparently one of the other girls: Michonne, got sick and now Rick Grimes is left without a partner.

Rick has been with the channel for years and she has a lot of respect for him. It's not easy staying in the top ten of hottest men, especially when you're ranking with younger, fitter guys that look like college jocks and stroke every woman's fire. What Rick has going for him though, is the look he gives the camera when he's fucking. A look that says _this could be you_. This _is_ you. _Yeah, you want it don't you?_ You want me to fuck _you_. It's smouldering hot and Beth's been more than happy to work with him when they've been paired together before.

It's only happened twice because Rick isn't bulky like the main core of the channel's actors and he gets put with the curvier women. Beth's too child like to look good against him, but it turns out they're gonna be working together again today. With Michonne out and every other girl tied up in the middle of shooting, there's a window of opportunity with Daryl and Beth's scene. The previous one wouldn't have worked with a threesome, so they debated what would. They've settled on a cop role play. Daryl and Beth get caught going at it in a car and Rick comes knocking on the window.

It's not very realistic, but its porn, who even watches it for the story? She got the script last night and like she always does when she films role play, she rolled her eyes at nearly every line. They do nothing but make her cringe personally, but the ratings don't lie: people get off on this stuff and that means she gets paid. Now, walking into the warehouse full of several different sets, Beth's eyes are automatically drawn to Daryl and Rick, who seem to be getting acquainted. They're both fully dressed and this makes her mouth water as if she hasn't seen them both naked.

Even still, her heart is racing as she crosses the floor to them. They're both in dark button up shirts with the top buttons undone, showing some chest hair and dark wash jeans, complete with boots. With Daryl's shoulder length dark hair and little beard, plus Rick's fuller, darker beard and light blue eyes, they look like a pair of older men ready to ravish the first woman they come across. Luckily for Beth, today that woman gets to be _her._ God, she hopes it's good. If they're shitty actors who give her pitiful thrusts and fake moans she's gonna be so pissed.

The closer she gets the more she hears some of their conversation and she's interested to hear her own name before Rick looks up and gives her a small smile that she returns. She likes Rick and not just because they've worked together before.  He's a genuinely nice guy and a family man at heart. He's been getting naked for the camera for years now, but back home he has two kids and a beautiful wife. Beth always wonders if Lori –Rick's wife- knows about his career, but how could he have avoided the conversation? It's none of her business and a distant thought really, but she is curious none the less.

"Hey you," Rick greets, looping his arm around her neck to pull her in. "You're late!"

"Ha-ha," she breathes sarcastically. "You're not even in your uniform."

He smirks, gesturing to a box of doughnuts on the food cart. "Jeremy got side tracked. Was meant to start ten minutes ago."

She rolls her eyes, shoving at his chest. "Get to wardrobe then, before he bites your head off."

"So bossy," Rick says over her head to Daryl, pressing a kiss to the top of it. "She's a hell cat in bed."

"I bet," Daryl answers to Ricks departing wink and Beth rolls her eyes at the pair of them.

When they're left alone, her stomach squeezes with excitement and she turns her head to Daryl. "So, how many takes was it 'fore you finished up with Rosita?"

He crosses his arms over his chest, pinning her with narrowed blue eyes. "Two."

"Show off," she says immediately.

Shooting a scene as long as the one's they usually do can take hours and up to a hundred takes, minimum. He must be some kind of fucking God if he managed to fuck Rosita in two separate shots. Jealousy worms all through her like an ugly snake, wondering how many times he made the dark haired beauty cum all over his cock. She's gonna have to find the video, but then again… she could be about to find out all for herself. He grunts in response to her statement and looks anywhere but her general direction.

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "I get the feelin' you don't like me. That why you watched me get fucked?"

He scowls and the hostility isn't cold the way you would expect, but burning hot, scorching her inside out. "Ain't 'bout that, girl. S'bout cockiness, an' you're real fuckin' cocky."

"Why?" Beth challenges, crowding a little closer. "'Cause I stared at you when you used someone else's dick an' made me cum?"

Daryl's chest heaves against hers and they're so close, something reeling them in. Chemistry or attraction or both. Whatever it is, its fucking dangerous because she wants to fuck him for hours at a time just for the _fun_ of it. Not for work or shoots or the cameras, not fake, but him and her, in her bed for _days_.

When he leans in, he hisses through gritted teeth, "I hope you're ready."

She's breathless and up on her toes, eyes drawn to his mouth, so close she could lick his bottom lip which frankly, is begging to be bitten. "For what?"

"Me."

When he walks away, it's like he drags all the air out of her lungs and takes it with him, leaving her breathless in his wake. She's gonna fuck that man so _hard_. Jeremy comes over then, pulling her free of her wild thoughts. Not much of a guessing game really, since she's gonna fuck him in less than ten minutes.

"Y'ready? Rick's still in wardrobe but he comes in later on in the scene, so we're good to start."

"Yep," she answers enthusiastically.

The wet glide of her panties against her pussy is all she needs to attest to that. Unbelievably, she flushes. It's one thing filming porn and the camera crew knowing it's fake, knowing that you used a whole bottle of lube to get through the scene and a whole lot of patience, but it's another thing entirely for them to know that she's actually enjoying it. A crew of nearly ten people will in less time than she can calculate, see her soaking wet panties and probably smell her cunt too as the juices drip down her legs. Then it'll feel different. The whole room will. Because then it _is_ intimate, then it's sex that should be in the privacy of someone's bedroom, not on camera.

Then it's real.

Beth's a little shaky as she discards her coat, smoothing her hand down her plain white t-shirt. The scene opens up in the car, so she has to be fully dressed. The lot they're working in today has an actual car surrounded with green screens and three fake 'night time' walls that basically look like a convincing night sky and full moon. Those are for when Rick comes in and knocks on the car window, interrupting their make out session. She opens the car door and gets into the passenger seat, finding Daryl already in the front. His hands are on the wheel like he's actually ready to go somewhere and his knuckles are white with tension. A smirk struggles at her mouth but she pushes it away. He feels it. The pulsating attraction between them. She _knows_ he does.

Jeremy organises the cameras so the angles are perfect before he nods, sweeping two held fingers through the air. "Action!"

Beth recalls her cringe worthy lines and reaches her hand over to Daryl's lap, seeking his cock. All she wants to do is get lost in the fantasy of the scene, so she plans to rush though her poorly written script and then get down to the fun stuff, but she's shocked into silence when she feels his cock. Hard. Already? Is this guy taking Viagra? It's not uncommon in porn, but he doesn't seem like the type. Jeremy frowns at her past the camera as she stays silent for an intensely long amount of time and then fumbles to find words.

"Cut!" He shouts before he leans into the window. "Beth, you good? You missed the line. You need the script?"

"No," she dismisses, a little flustered and achy. "No, we're good. M'sorry, s'not gonna be like this all day."

Daryl grunts beside her and she narrows her eyes, but refuses to rise to the bait. Is he deliberately fucking with her?

"Okay. Ready?" At Beth's nod, he does a countdown of three before he calls, "action!"

She reaches over her hand again and _squeezes_ at Daryl's hard dick, her stomach throwing at his startled little whimper. "Baby, don't you wanna pull over?"

"You that desperate for my cock, girl?"

That is _not_ the line. The line is something like 'we fucked twenty minutes ago' or 'before we left' but the freestyle is so fucking startling the whole room goes quiet. Except for Beth's heart which is gallivanting. She's pretty sure the only reason Jeremy didn't call cut on the improv is because of how flushed her cheeks feel and probably look. It's a touch of realism that's like gold dust for porno's. The real question is: did Daryl forget the line or is he trying to screw her up on purpose because of what she did to him? Is he really taking it that personal? Or is she blowing this out of proportion?

Is he just as eager to fuck her as she is him and doing his best to make it real? Turn her on and flood her panties wet, so that when his cock slides into it, the sounds she makes won't be fake? Is that his game? Fuck, they're not even ten minutes in and her head is shot from these mind games she can't get a grasp on. She can see Jeremy getting fidgety out the corner of her eye and she fumbles for the line quickly. It doesn't really work now that he's sprung this new start of conversation on her so she tries to rearrange it in her head.

"I always wanna fuck you, honey," she goes with, rubbing him with the heel of her palm. He growls and the hairs on her arms stand up. "C'mon, pull over."

There, back on track.

Except, Daryl follows up with: "c'mere. Suck me off while I find somewhere to park."

 _Not_ the line. Not at all. She's meant to give him a hand job and then grind on his dick until Rick shows up; ensuring she's topless by the time that happens. Unsure if they're gonna allow this freestyle to go on, her eyes flick to Jeremy and he gives her a hard nod from behind the camera. It's then she notices how much closer the crew has grouped. It seems Beth and Daryl have gathered their attention, which ultimately means whatever Daryl's playing at is working. Licking her lips, Beth's mouth suddenly floods with saliva. She's not gonna let him cum. No way. He doesn't deserve it.

She unclips her belt and in the dead quiet of the set it's as loud as a gunshot, exploding in her system so her heart pounds and her pussy floods out even more wet, proclaiming her excitement. With a swing of her leg she straddles him, ducking out the way as if he's actually driving and she doesn't wanna get in his line of sight. The cameras pull out from outside the car and then close in on a different angle, perhaps to pick up the grind of her hips on Daryl's lap, her mouth working at his throat. His skin tastes amazing. Sweat and cologne, something underneath purely him that she can't identify. He groans into her ear and she bites hard at his throat.

This seems to startle him, because his hips jerk up hard between her spread thighs and she gasps out. God, yes, she has to make him do that again. When she bites at his collar, he gives her another sharp thrust upwards that hits her clit perfectly. Mewling in his ear, Beth leans back with a racing heart and heaving chest to tear his shirt straight down the middle. Buttons fly outwards, bouncing off of the interior and flying out of the open window, smacking straight into the eye of a nearby camera man. She turns her head in surprise, the adrenaline still rushing through her body as she watches the man fall over in howling pain, losing his grip until the camera falls down on his legs.

She gasps and not just from the scene but from Daryl's cock still pressing between her legs, teasing her clit through the seam of her jeans. Oh God, now is not the best moment to cum in her goddamn pants and she whacks Daryl a little aggressively on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Cut!"

Beth winces as several people rush to help Glenn, the camera man who fell down. Jeremy passes by the window with a hurried, "great scene, guys. Hot as fuck!"

She laughs a little nervously, watching the disaster and trying not to think of Daryl's hands falling down to her hips and his cock grinding up into her cunt. Leaning her hips back, she looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Would you quit? Camera's ain't rollin'."

"Like you give a damn 'bout the cameras."

Raising her eyebrow at him, she presses her hands to his bare, hot shoulders to push him back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he can answer though, Jeremy comes back a little breathless, dark curly hair sticking up. "Amazin', Beth, keep that level of hotness. I'm gonna use that exact shot for the website! Let's get a little lip bitin' in and then go for the blow job, alright?"

God, yes. It's very hard not to love her job right now. Jeremy rushes off back to his seat, but doesn't actually sit down in it, obviously too eager to come closer and watch.

Glenn's back on his feet now and Daryl leans his head closer to the window to say, "y'alrite kid?"

Beth's surprised they know each other already.

"Yeah, m'good," he chuckles lightly, his eye slightly swollen.

She winces. "Sorry, Glenn."

He waves her off and resets the cameras height.

"Ready?" Jeremy calls. "Action!"

She tries to think how to position herself so that the two shots can be lined up together and grips at Daryl's torn shirt, hips rolling once more and sparking that delicious fire between her legs. Whimpering like a puppy, she leans forward and ducks her head into his neck, kissing and biting at his skin. Growls rumble out of Daryl's chest like an angry dog, his arms flexing as his hands clench on the steering wheel, hips rolling beneath hers and massaging her clit once more. Beth's eyes roll into her head, her tongue lapping at his flesh simply because her head has gone a little foggy from the pressure between her legs.

Her pussy is sensitive and it doesn't take a lot to get her off, which is probably why she's a fan favourite: because she has real orgasms, frequently. It's no surprise then, that he's nearly brought her to the edge with a few well-placed thrusts and hard grinds against her clit, which now feels swollen and desperate with need.

"Pull over," she gasps, remembering her line suddenly. "Please, Daryl, I'm gonna cum."

There's a noise that slips out of his mouth and spills over her head that she can't describe, but it does something to her body that feels like the flames of hell. Losing it there and then, she bites into his shoulder and shakes uncontrollably, screaming into his flesh with the sudden, hot rush of cum soaking into her panties. His arms flex wildly as he rapidly turns the fake wheel and distantly she thinks about how sexy that's going to look on camera, that she cum without him touching her and it's turned him on so bad he's swerved the car into the first ditch he could just to get his hands on her. God, it's not even real but it makes her feel hot with desire.

Who _is_ this guy? She's never worked with someone she's shared such an attraction with. He flies up and man handles her into his seat, swinging her around like she's made of nothing. Her blood rushes hot and thick through her veins with excitement and she can't contain it. It's obvious in her panting breaths and the way her hands eagerly palm at his bare, hot chest, altering from raking her nails down his quivering stomach and tugging at the remnants of his shirt while he tears at her jeans. This is not how the scene is supposed to go _at all_ and because it's so real she gets lost in it, forgetting about all the other people in the room and the cameras.

It's just her and Daryl, who stops to grip her neck and drag her up for a scorching kiss. She moan hungrily and rakes her fingers through his hair before they pull apart so that he can clear her shorts from her legs and chuck them somewhere. His hand flies down between her thighs and her hips strain upwards, seeking the cock she's managed to pull free of his jeans. It's thick and swollen, weeping and Beth could sob at the pang in her cunt. Oh God he's getting closer, hand wrapped around his cock, oh _God,_ lining up-

"Cut!"

Beth gasps, reality slamming into her. With wild, dazed eyes, she looks around at the camera crew, more than a few of them cherry cheeked. Sweating too, she can see it beaming in the studio lights. Feels it gliding down her temples; her cleavage.

"What's wrong?" She asks breathlessly.

Absolutely refusing to look at Daryl, she stares at Jeremy, who leans into the window. "Guys, you skipped the whole blow job scene. It ain't gonna work like this."

She blushes. God, they must look like horny teenagers. "Sorry, where do you wanna go from?"

She struggles to control her breath and act normal, though there seems to be no point to this as Jeremy's expression tells her how unconvinced he is.

"You need to get back on his lap. We'll keep the 'car' swerving, but then you need to duck down and do the blow job, Beth."

She nods, running her fingers through her hair as Daryl does his jeans back up. It's pleasing to note the wince of pain when he tucks his hard dick away.

"Oh, an I brought this for you."

Her eyes focus in on the blue bottle in his hand. _Lube._ She processes suddenly. _Water based._ Ironically, she blushes, Daryl's hot heat between her bare thighs riding her veins and train of thought so that she can barely speak.

"Oh, I'm good."

His eyes flick down to her crotch and she can't look because embarrassment is working in her belly, but she knows her panties are visibly soaked. God, it comes to something when a porn star is blushing with embarrassment.

"Y'sure?"

" _Yes,"_ she stresses.

She deliberately ignores Daryl's shaking laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know I'm getting a lot slower with updates and replies and I'm really sorry. It's Christmas, it's winter and being an adult sucks. Please forgive me. I have the next chapter of TIWDY ready to go, I just need to make some tweaks and I also have the next part to this planned. On the back burner, I have a new story cooking and hope to share it with you after I've finished this and TIWDFY. Hope you can hold out for me. I always forget, but thank you for editing Coco!

"You ready?"

Beth looks over at Jeremy from the front seat of the 'car' and nods. "Ready."

Actually she's not.

There's been a lull between takes as everyone grabbed water and readjusted, used the bathroom and now she's lost that hot buzz that was riding her veins when she was riding Daryl's covered dick. God, they were so _close_. She saw the weeping pre-cum, the straining veins and hardness of his cock and she was so damn close to having it, satisfying the gnawing hunger inside her that begins and ends with her new co-star. Is it even healthy to want to fuck someone so much? It's a pretty good job she is a goddamn porn star because this kind of mindless need in everyday life would be too unhealthy to cope with.

At least now she actually has an excuse to fuck the guy without looking like a common whore. Deranged thinking for someone who works in porn but in her real, personal life, Beth's not so quick to give it up. She has to fuck every man and woman she gets paired with, whenever she gets paired with them and a large portion of the people she's worked with have been really good _actors_ not fucks. She deserves to be pickier in her real life. The last of the buzzing arousal in her system is swirling down the drain but she already knows Daryl is gonna be an amazing lay.

It's pours from his very flesh, a kind of animal magnetism you rarely find in men anywhere but an erotic novel. Beth's met her share of cocky men and Daryl falls neatly into that category but even still he pulls it off well. Maybe it's the fact that he just looks so real, as well as feeling it. There are no sexy locks of hair or smouldering smiles. Daryl has this kind of raw aura that begs you to get a taste of him. A dark horse, with secrets to the female body no other man could hope to know. His broad shoulders and squinted blue eyes, the width of his chest and bulging biceps, the uncertain tilt of his mouth, it all adds to one big package and that package is wrapped in a roughly pulled bow and a hastily scrawled note that screams _bad boy._

It's over done, the logical part of her knows that and she even hates a little on the female part of her that rises to his powerful personality. Good girl meets bad guy and she falls hopelessly in lust for him. Yes, she recognises it for its annoying repetitiveness but she's still captivated anyway. Now being on his lap in her panties with his semi hard cock nestled between her thighs, she's not ready, because she's cooling down from the frenzy they got lost in, but she's smart enough to recognise the reaction her body has to his dangerous cocktail of cocky hotness.

It's not gonna be long before she's gasping and shaking again, lost in the sensations of her body and fucking up her scenes. She's turned on and she's enjoying herself but getting too caught up in the pretend will be damaging later on. It's not like this is the first time this has happened to her. There's been other co-stars that made her shake between the sheets and then didn't spare her a glance out of them. So far, Daryl's been completely different but once he gets everything he needs from her, including the gut wrenching orgasm she's more than ready to bet he's gonna give her, Beth has no doubts he'll move on up in the industry and leave her here on the middle ring, stuck in limbo and getting facials from the guys who need to film over three separate days because they cum so fast.

Guys like Daryl go straight to the top and until she gets some tits, she's gonna be stuck right here, being fucked with pre-lubed up dicks and clocking out sore between her thighs, no matter how much she prepares beforehand. No idea why she's obsessing so much over Daryl's future prospects, it's not like she really cares about the direction of the guy's career. It's that this is probably her one and only shot of getting it out of her system. That kind of pressure is nerve wracking. Not everyone has amazing sex in the first go round and some people usually go back for seconds or thirds just to ensure they got it right.

Beth gets one shot with this hunk and if it's no good, she knows she'll be sitting at home obsessing. She's prone to do it and she's a master at recognising herself. Other people may think she could just approach him in her personal life for sex. It doesn't work like that for her. Work and personal life always stay separate -no matter how warped the sex gets and hesitates over these two categories, unsure of where to slide in- and she refuses to mix business with pleasure. Man, she's over thinking way too much and she's gonna be all funked out for the next scenes if she doesn't pull her act together. Jeremy said to keep the level of hotness and you can't pull off a blow job scene unenthusiastic-ally.

"You good?"

Beth startles at Daryl's rough voice, like he's got something stuck in the back of his throat. Her eyes had been drifting off past his head but she's still in his lap and once she refocuses, it's very easy to slip into awareness. Most especially, the awareness of _him._ Who even runs this damn hot? His flesh is burning the bare, sensitive skin of her inner thighs and where her hands lightly rest against his bare stomach. His skin is not soft either, which is such a turn on it's a little mouth-watering. Every guy she's worked with has had a bare chest and lightly shaven legs.

Daryl couldn't give a fuck with his small smattering of chest hair and from what Beth has had glimpses at, the snail trail leading into his pants. His flesh is scarred along the chest and she distantly wonders how, but it's coarse and rough beneath her fingertips. Realising she hasn't spoken for a long time, she clears her throat and glances around at Jeremy, who did ask if she was ready but is currently chatting away to someone. That man is so easily distracted. Even still, she has a handful of minutes to spare and she can't just ignore the man she's sat on.

"Fine," is all she says because she doesn't wanna get into it.

Daryl's hands fall to her bent legs and she takes in a startled breath. He tore at her clothes earlier so she's only had small glimpses of his skin against hers but now that she can feel it so directly, it's _heavenly._ Coarse, like his chest and against her shaven legs it creates a kind of delicious dynamic that she feels deep in her cunt.

"You ain't a very good liar, girl. What's got you spooked? Ready to ride me to my damn death two seconds ago."

"What's with the nickname?" She deflects. "You hintin' for me to call you daddy?"

A slow smirk crawls up his face that makes her heart miss a beat. "Ain't hintin' but you can call me whatever the hell you want, girl. Rick's down for daddy though, thinks he's alpha male."

It suddenly slams into her, the realisation that Rick is involved in this thing too. It's not just Daryl she's getting a piece of today. Admittedly, she wants to fuck Daryl more, but a slice of Rick isn't gonna be anything she protests too. Damn, she needs to get her head in the game. There he is actually, she notices, finally emerging from wardrobe in a sexy cop outfit that fits his wiry muscles perfectly.

He crosses the space to them and leans his head into the window, smirking at Beth's bare legs. "Think it was topless, Beth. Where'd them sexy tight jeans go?"

She laughs at his teasing, resettling her thighs as they begin to cramp. "They're 'round here somewhere. You ready?"

Rick nods, his forearms on the open window as he looks at Daryl. "How we playin' this?"

"You ain't in charge," Daryl says immediately. "Don't pull no alpha male shit on me, Grimes."

Rick raises his eyebrow in interest, looking between her and Daryl. "She got you all fired up? You wanna whip out the big guns and prove whose boss?"

Beth licks her lips at such talk. Daryl wants to be dominant? With her _and_ Rick? Is he crazy? No one tops Rick Grimes. _No one._ But Daryl's nodding and he looks pretty damn sure.

Rick laughs, lifting back out of the window and smacking the open frame. "Alrite. Let's get this show on the road. Jeremy, we good?"

Their director looks away from Louise, a pretty blonde girl who fills up the food cart and has been flirting with him for weeks to glance at Beth, Daryl and Rick in their small group of three.

"We're good. Beth, Daryl, you remember where to go from?"

"Yeah," they say unanimously.

"Okay. Lemme count down."

With the precious seconds they have before the camera starts rolling again, Beth flips back through the scene and her lines in her head, readjusting herself on Daryl's lap. He grunts and his hand clamps on her hip, stilling her in one spot. "Give 'em a chance girl. Camera's ain't rollin' yet," he uses her earlier line and throws it back at her.

Beth rolls her eyes and leans her head in as Jeremy begins his usual countdown, positioning her mouth over Daryl's. With a teasing smile, she whispers, "shut up and kiss me."

"Daryl, roll up that window for Rick's entrance."

Daryl does as he's told and then they get back into position. There's a nerve racking few seconds before Jeremy calls, "action!"

Okay. She challenged him, she did, but did he really have to come in with so much gusto? The way he latches onto her mouth should be _illegal._ Not to mention Jeremy told her to get the lip bite in, but Daryl beats her to it because he pulls her lower lip out with such force her eyes fly open and when their gazes lock it's like electricity pouring down her spine. It makes her spasm in his lap and he rolls his hips with her, pressing neatly into clit. She groans and drops her head to his throat, kissing and licking as he grabs her hands in his and curls their fingers together, lifting them high to his shoulders.

This is no doubt so that the cameras can zoom in on the moment, but it still makes the hairs on her arms rise. The movement brings her closer to him, flattening her breasts to his chest and she's still in her top but she feels it like they lay their chests bare against each other. All she wants is to tear her clothes off but she begins to drop instead. Working down his chest and stomach, she keeps her fingers linked in his as she mouths her way down his quivering belly, biting at his hips and waist line just to enjoy his minuscule jumps and tiny growls.

They have to break hands for her to undo his jean button and tug on the fly, so he sinks his into her hair and twists his thick fingers in it, tugging at her scalp until it explodes with hot pinpricks. Pulling his hard cock free, her mouth actually floods with saliva. She's been face to face with a few dicks in her time, but Daryl's is so _nice._ Thick, not an overwhelming amount of bulging veins and smooth, hot in her palm as the mushroom head leaks juicy pre-cum. She's eager to taste him because there's always something defiantly unique about the juices of someone's body when they're excited.

It's like she can taste that excitement and it fuels her own. A rush, is the best way to describe it and she doesn't hesitate as she ducks her head and takes him in her mouth, only pushing about half way because for a porn star her gag reflex is a bag of shit. What she can't fit in her mouth she squeezes with her hand, alternating this with fingertip massages. Above her, Daryl groans thickly, his neck strained back. He's a glorious sight from down here, tendons visible in his throat, shoulders hunched and biceps bulging. His belly quivers as his chest heaves, mouth gaping as absolutely filthy sounds fall out.

They soak her in their eroticism, the lurid appeal of them making her shift her thighs in agitation, the mere press of her panties too much for her sensitive pussy. The fingers in her hair clench and manipulate, angling her head. Beth moans and it's mirrored by Daryl as he moves her head where he wants, fucking into her mouth for a self-indulgent minute before he releases control and lets her do what she wants, which makes her mind race with possibilities. Sitting back, she pulls her top up over her head, baring her tits due to her lack of bra.

His eyes widen and one hand frees itself from the tangles of her blonde hair and reach further to squeeze her left breast. Her mouth gapes. No attention is ever devoted to her tits because they're laughably small and frankly, they don't get air time. Which means she never has anyone play with her breasts while filming, only in her personal sex life. The collide of the two worlds drive her crazy and she leans in to deep throat his dick as far as it will go, rapidly stroking at his lower shaft and dipping down to massage his balls. Howling, his head audibly thumps against the head rest and the sound just echoes and echoes with the first pumps of cum on her tongue.

She pulls back quickly to open wide and stick it out, letting the camera catch the shot of his cum dribbling hot and thick onto the muscle. She pumps him with her hand until it's wrenched out of him and she can't resist going back for a wet, hard suck that ends in a _pop_.

"Jesus, girl."

His voice is so rough and raw that shivers ride her whole body. That's when the car window rattles and Beth jumps out of her skin, hands falling to Daryl's stomach as cum dribbles down her chin from the scare. They never told her the exact moment Rick would come in because they wanted the realism, which they've surely got, but now she really is flustered, reality and fantasy sliding into one big mess inside her head. Her cheeks feel hot and red, pronouncing her embarrassment. It doesn't help that Rick's bright blue eyes and hard jawline make her feel almost _shamed_. God, this is so surreal. Swallowing, she tentatively rolls down the window and when Rick's eyes dip down to her near naked state and Daryl's limp dick, she flushes anew.

"Can I help you officer?"

He leans in a little, intimating even if he isn't as big as Daryl. "I sure hope so. I been thinkin' some stuffs been goin' down in here that ain't decent for the public, but thought there were better people than that in my town. Seems I was wrong."

Christ, why does he have to sound so convincingly disappointed? She feels like a school girl being told off by the headmaster and feeling even more vulnerable for it being nearly naked.

"We're so sorry Officer. I was just so damn horny…"

What an _awful_ line.

Rick turns to Daryl. "You got a little slut here, huh?"

"Yes, sir. Insatiable little whore."

Beth suppresses a giggle. She has no idea why she's gone from chastened to tickled but the way Daryl says it sounds bored and clipped.

Rick raises his eyebrow. "You not doin' her good 'nough? She always gotta crave for more?"

"I fuck her jus' fine."

That's not the line and Beth wonders where Daryl's going with it. It sets his dominance and they didn't tell Jeremy their plan for that, plus it's a sudden one eighty from the 'sir'. Rick's playing as a man of the law and basic manners dictates how you address that position of power but this is porn and everyone is looking out for sexual cues. Daryl just flip flopped between submissive to dominate which he isn't gonna get away with.

Just as she thinks it, Jeremy calls, "cut! Daryl, decide what you're doin'. Tell me if we need to change that sir line."

"I'm toppin'," he growls.

Jeremy nods. "From that line then, Rick. Three, two... action!"

"You got a little slut here, huh?" Rick says again, but this time levels her with a look that blatantly tells her that he thinks she _is_ a little slut.

Jesus. Where did all the saliva go out of her goddamn mouth? It's like the Sahara across the surface of her tongue, though in contrast Niagara Falls has relocated between her damn legs.

"Yeah. She always wants her daddy to screw her. Can't keep up with her cunt."

Beth's whole body goes hot and she's pretty sure she's gonna pass out when Rick stares at Daryl like he just declared Santa was real. His eyes when they look at her are so hot, so wide, so fucking _animalistic,_ she whimpers and she's fully aware that every person in the room knows it wasn't fake. God, she's coming apart at the seams today.

Even though Daryl changed his line, Rick keeps his with: "you not doin' her good 'nough? She always gotta crave for more?"

She would have liked it if he mentioned the 'daddy' comment and ran away with it, but then they could be here all day and she's way too eager to fuck to have any kind of patience to indulge in foreplay, so she's kind of kind of glad he didn't.

"I fuck her jus' fine," Daryl says again and the second time is as sexy as the first.

Rick licks his lower lip and leans in with a squinted eye, his voice a whisper as he says, "you wanna prove that?"

"Damn straight I damn do. Ah, shit, wait, I fucked that line, can we go again?"

"Cut!" Jeremy calls. "Don't break yet guys. Three… two… action!"

"You wanna prove that?" Rick repeats.

"You bet you're fuckin' apples I do. Apples? What the fuck?"

Rick and Beth descend into laughter and Daryl curses as Jeremy calls cut in the background.

"Apples?" Rick gasps between laughter. "You wanna show me your apples, Dixon?"

"Fuck off," Daryl grunts but his mouth is tipped into a smile.

Beth tries to stop the giggles but they come harder because of it, bursting over out of her over dramatically. It's clear they've lost the moment and Jeremy walks towards them. She doesn't expect a lashing from him. He doesn't run tight like other producers and he doesn't pressure anyone to get it right on the first time, especially when they're filming for a good forty five minute porno. With that kind of time, the public expect to see a whole lot of everything and passionate orgasms to boot. Rushing anyone isn't gonna help, especially if they don't want the actors to cum too much and lose their steam.

"Let's take ten guys. We're doin' great. Rick, Daryl, what was that dick measurin' contest? Who's toppin' now?"

"Me," Daryl growls immediately, as if to challenge Jeremy to disagree.

He doesn't, verbally that is but he does raise his eyebrow at Rick. "You're gonna sub?"

Rick shrugs good naturedly as he winks at Beth. "I need a break some time. Beth'll tell you how much effort I put into bein' dom."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "I hope Daryl spanks you."

"I hope he spanks you," Rick fires back with hot eyes.

"M'gonna spank you both if you don't shut up." 

Beth rolls her eyes. "Lemme up, I gotta pee."

"M'gonna get coffee and doughnuts, you want one?"

"The coffee or the donut?" She asks as she opens the car door, Rick backing out of the way for it.

"Both," Daryl answers as he climbs out after her and takes off his torn shirt, offering it to her.

Beth takes it in surprise. "I have a robe, Daryl," she says just as the stage hand brings the very garment.

"Wear it," is all he says but it's laced with such finality she nearly yelps.

He actually slides it on for her, his fingers brushing her collar bones. Beth's breath hitches. Ridiculous since he just had his hands all over her, but that was on camera and now it's just them. It's electric and a little terrifying. She thought the way he made her feel on the camera was magic but the mere insight into what it could be like between them in private is goddamn _sinful._

When he pulls back, Rick sweeps her in for a kiss on the forehead. "Go pee an' then we'll get back to it."

She smiles but her eyes are locked with Daryl's to the exact point she has to turn around to the exit doors.

"Beth,"' he calls.

She spins on her heels as Rick walks towards the food cart, leaving her and Daryl _alone._ She really tries not to visibly swallow but she doesn't think she pulls it off all that well. He steps closer, sucking out all her private space and air, shadowing her with his huge body. His hand raises and she stops breathing with the anticipation, waiting to see where it will end up. It turns out to be her jaw. His strong fingers hold her firmly as his thumb raises to her chin, wiping at something sticky. When he pulls away, she sees the milky white drop of his cum that she forgot was on her chin. She's still not breathing up to that point, but the breath just goes and whooshes right out of her when he raises his thumb to his mouth and sucks.

Lord. Have. Fucking. Mercy.

"Had a littl' summin." He gestures to his own face with a totally placid expression.

Then he just turns and walks away. On jelly legs, she continues on her own way to the toilet. It's so much harder than she can explain when she can so vividly feel Daryl's hot gaze on her ass until the doors swing shut behind her, blocking his sight and even then, it's a possibility he can still see her because she can't shake the hot tingles needling at her skin or the ache deep in her womb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload! Merry bloody Christmas

Even after peeing and consuming both a cup of coffee and a doughnut -despite cheat day being last week- Beth still feels shaky. It's goddamn ridiculous, she knows it is, especially when she's been in the porn industry for going on three years now. She can handle Daryl. Except, she kind of can't because mentally and emotionally she's guarding herself and physically she's thrumming and impatient, desperate and begging. She's at war with herself is the problem and honestly, she's not quite sure what her brain and body are fighting about.

Well, that's a lie. She does know, she just doesn't wanna address it. Thing is, she doesn't wanna get attached. Not romantically because it takes a lot more than orgasms for her to become emotionally invested in someone, but sexually. It takes a lot now to find a good fuck. Even in her personal life, it's been a struggle because nothing excites her, nothing lights her fire. She's done pretty much everything one person can do, explored every kink, said every dirty word; had her mouth in places that would have made her blush before she started working here.

How can anything be exciting after that? But something about Daryl just  _is_. Maybe it's because he's not fake and she likes that. He's honest and open, his eyes hiding nothing and his mouth confirming it seconds later; it appeals to her. Now her eyes are tracking him as he moves around set, chatting to various people and still completely shirtless, despite having his own robe. Beth can't stop looking at his hulking shoulders and thick biceps, hands physically itching to get around them; to dig her nails into the flesh and tear at him.

She hopes he fucks her good enough.

"You alrite?" Rick asks into her ear.

She sensed him coming behind her from the food cart so she doesn't jump. "M'fine."

"You seem off. You wanna call the shoot today?"

Beth turns to face him and gives him a small smile. "You're always lookin' out for me."

He nudges her with the bent arm holding his coffee cup. "Someone's gotta, huh?"

She shrugs, eyes flicking back to Daryl. "Depen's what kinda trouble I get in to."

Rick's eyesight follows hers to the man she hasn't stopped staring at before he glances down to her again, looping his arm around her neck. "He scares you."

She frowns but nods up at him. "Not… like that," she struggles to explain. "S'just real, y'know?"

Rick nods, thumb stroking her shoulder. "Yeah, I do. Ain't never felt the way I do with Lori with any other woman. Me an' her, we're real. This ain't."

"I know," Beth sighs because she knows he's trying to comfort her. "Just don't know how to block it off. Everyone else, it's easy 'cause there's no…."

She's not sure of the right word but Rick provides it: "chemistry."

They took their eyes off Daryl to look at each other so she jumps out of her skin when he appears at her side, asking, "who's got chemistry?"

She flushes because even though she had the guys dick in her mouth there are boundaries.

Rick saves her, again. "Me an' this coffee."

Daryl snorts as Rick heartily gulps on his to go cup, the sound not convinced but accommodating.

He'll let this one go.

"Guys, we ready?" Jeremy shouts across the set.

The three of them look up, unanimously answering, "yeah."

"Great, grab your prior positions while I round everyone up."

As Beth crosses back to the fake little car, she conjures up her 'prior position' and realises that Daryl has to get in before she does. The young assistant who brought her robe comes back to take it and she shivers a little when the cool air touches her bare skin, tightening her nipples. She's still a little thrown by the enjoyment Daryl seemed to get out of playing with them and she has to bite her lower lip when she catches him looking again. First, he clambers in and arranges himself in the seat before she climbs in and kneels in the foot well between his legs.

Probably the most ridiculous part about the whole thing is when Daryl pulls out his semi hard cock, since it was out in the last scene and they need to piece the two together. It's a little messy, some dry cum along the side of the shaft that makes her throat convulse.

To distract herself, she playfully asks, "you got your lines this time hot shot?"

Rick snorts from the window and Daryl scowls at the pair of them. "Don't worry 'bout me."

That ends that conversation and there's a gripping silence before all the camera crew returns and Jeremy calls for attention. "We ready? Everyone here? Rick, Daryl, you know where to go from?"

They jerk their heads at him while a wave of murmured assents crests and falls around the camera crew. Their director nods in satisfaction, pacing to the spot he prefers to be at. "Okay. Three, two… action!"

"You wanna prove that?" Rick jumps in like a pro, acting like he hasn't said that line three times already.

"Damn straight I fuckin' do."

Beth glances between them, biting on her lower lip like a scolded child, as if she's waiting for them to decide her punishment even though she already knows what Jeremy wants included in the scene. She doesn't have any lines left now, only what she chooses to say when she wants to. All that's left to do is fuck and as she thinks it, Rick glances at her like he read the filthy thought.

"You want that sweetheart? You want your daddies to look after you?"

She whimpers and it's half real. The line is pure cringe and if anyone said that to her in her real life she would seriously walk out on them. Not to mention it doesn't make any conversational sense but whatever, it's porn. The real half of the whimper is that they're  _finally_ getting there. They're gonna fuck. Jeremy wants a lot of devotion in this one which is throwing Beth a little. She's never done a threesome with two men, only another man and woman so she's always been strictly aware of her part. Now _she's_  the centre of attention, not one half of a design created to pleasure another person but the very point of it.

It's a little new, having these two men staring intently into her eyes and it throws her, especially the licking flames she sees in Daryl's that she feels deep between her legs. All she manages is a nod even though she should have gone for a sexy, mature line. But then again, she knows exactly the play Jeremy is trying to get out of this. Two older men with a young girl and with tits like hers, she could easily pass for the barely legal look that more and more people are searching for in their porn. She's even allowed to ride one of them today because Jeremy wants them on show for how small they are even though again, that's something he's kept to himself. He underestimates her a lot but she always knows what's he's truly angling for in a scene.

Which is how she knows she's about to have hot, dirty, rough sex.

"Cut! That was great guys, let's switch sets."

"Switch sets" means find a bed so the three them know to make their way to one. Daryl reaches for the car handle at the same time as Beth, Rick having already started making his way while they climb out of the car. She pulls her hand away but he snatches it and tugs her into his chest all in one breathless second.

Eyes blue and hot, he murmurs close to her lips, "don't think I forgot 'bout what you did. You wanted to show off them pretty little tits, now you're gonna see what happens to 'em."

The door opens and he's climbing out of the car before she can fully register the rushing sweep of heat spilling all the way to her toes.  _Jesus Christ._ She hurries out of the car after them, hopping on one foot as she pulls her panties off. She's gonna show him who the hell he's fucking with. Literally. She nearly trips as she gets to the bed which is in a scene literally next to there's so isn't too far to hop to. Rick saves her, ducking his shoulder under her hand so she can catch herself with a gasp.

"Thanks."

He gives her a bemused smirk as she tips the panties off her finger with a wink. "You're gonna give him hell ain't you?"

Beth smirks back. "Do you not know me yet Rick Grimes?"

Rick grins as he unbuttons his shirt walking towards Daryl. "She's gonna eat you alive."

Daryl turns his gaze to her and when he sees her bare all the wind rushes out from her lungs. His eyes are fucking fire and voice deep when he growls, "not if I eat her first."

This is punctuated with him popping the button of his jeans. Beth's stomach flips in excitement as the boys strip next to each other. Daryl's jeans and Rick's shirt, boots and boxers, socks and then they're completely naked, same as her, hard dick for Daryl and semi erect for Rick but rising the more he looks at her, his hand even coming around to stroke once. It steals the breath right out of Beth. Rick is someone else here. He's dangerous, exciting and not the friend she has off set. She wonders if that's why he still does this, all these years later with a white picket fence life waiting for him back home.

Is this part of him repressed there? Does Lori not let him spank her? Tie her up? Is he always bursting at the seams to shove her to her knees and choke his wife with his dick for smart mouthing him? That must be it. She must be in control, wear the trousers, even in bed. Beth bets she rides him and he  _hates_  it. This new realisation gives her the illusion of power and when she stares at Rick with eyes that say  _I know_  it wakes something up inside him that was hibernating deep in the dark. He takes a step forward and her breath spikes, nipples tightening at his predatory stance and gaze. He's nearly reached her when Daryl's meaty hand wraps around his arm.

They both look at Daryl but he only looks at Rick, ignoring Beth's interested eyes. "Save it."

Rick licks his lips and when he looks at her again it's like he's been replaced with an animal wearing his skin. Intelligent but flat eyes that results in a sharp, hot pain in her clit that is pure ecstasy.

Jeremy appears then, breaking the three of them out of their lustful circle. "Ready?"

Distantly, they look at their producer and nod until he leaves to gather the chatting crew together. Beth gets into her position, waiting for the boys to join her. With her back to the camera, Daryl stands to her left and Rick to her right, facing the camera. Licking her lips and moving slow, to appreciate the feeling and anticipation, she reaches her hands out to each cock, wrapping her fingers tight around their weeping flesh. Rick hisses behind her, though she can't see him because she's staring at Daryl, at his clenched jaw when she rubs her thumb over the head of his dick, despite not giving Rick the same treatment.

A hand reaches up and snatches at her hair, yanking her head back on a gasp as Daryl's eyes widen at all the exposed skin of her throat. God, it's vulnerable being like this but she likes it so fucking much.

Rick breaths heavy by her ear, face close to Daryl when he hisses under his breath, "show her who's fuckin' boss."

Daryl feeds off the sexual energy Rick gives off in waves, reacting with a sudden snap of his hand around her throat. Beth makes a choked sound of pleasured surprise, her hands clenching both of their cocks until they groan into each ear. Goosebumps rise all over her skin and  _Jesus God_ , she's already delirious with need. Sweat is beading on the backs of her knees and her brow, glistening on Daryl's cheekbone under the studio lights.

"Guys you-" Jeremy cuts off, presumably because he's stumbled across the three of them. She's not sure because she doesn't take her eyes off of Daryl's. "Cameras!" He shouts eagerly.

Beth nearly smirks. When Jeremy's excited about a scene, she knows it's gonna be a hell of a ride.

"Three, two… action!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't even know where I would be without your reviews. I don't ask for them but I am going to say this once please, please review. You don't know what it means to me. Thank you to each and every one of you <3

"Action!"

A flurry of movement like an explosion startles Beth as simultaneously, Rick and Daryl grab at her, one hand in her hair and one around her throat, wrestling her down with a gasp. Rick's thighs beneath her ass catch her and she looks up, slightly dizzy to Daryl looming over her, his own eyes intent and ice blue, fingers squeezing so his thumb presses into her wind pipe. It sends a shiver right down her spine and Rick growls in her ear when she grinds on him, trying to find some kind of relief from the sickeningly hot burst of excitement in her belly.

"Look at 'er. Filthy fuckin' whore wants her daddies to fuck her," Daryl rumbles intimately.

Beth whines softly, her hips canting to starve off the burning clench of her pussy walls.

"C'mere, grab her," Rick murmurs.

Her stomach flips with excitement and she bites down on her lower lip, throwing a look to the camera. She is still making porn after all and she's never made a shit video. Jeremy grins but she doesn't focus on him because then she'll look at the camera crew and lose the haze of mindless lust Daryl's dragging her in to. Even more so when he steps forward and lifts her by the thighs, Rick's hand fumbling beneath her, knuckles brushing her damp, swollen folds. She mewls, hands reaching for Daryl's shoulders, so excited to finally sink her nails into them that it takes her a second to register the bulbous head of Rick's cock against her entrance.

Her mouth gapes and Daryl grins like a feral wolf, his large, hot hands grabbing her hips and lifting her higher like she weighs nothing, stood slightly to the side so the camera in front of her can get a nice, long shot. Almost breathlessly, she hooks her nails into his shoulders and waits for the slam of Rick's hips, but he's gentle with her, pushing in against the tight pressure of her cunt. At the same moment Daryl parts her thighs, thumbs dipping down to spread her wet, sticky pussy lips, exposing her swollen, fat clit. Beth grinds her teeth together even though she should be moaning her head off because that's what sells in porn, but she's terrified of the kind of sounds she's going to make when she's so goddamn turned on.

Rick's knuckles nudge into her again, teasing at her clit and she has to throw her head back on his shoulder just to somehow express how much tension is winding her body tighter. Sweat is already gathering at the base of her spine and the backs of her thighs that are squished to Rick's lap because the combined heat of these two men is unnatural. The head of him suddenly pops into her pussy, forcing air from her lungs as her inner thighs catch and resist him.

Beth gasps, thick fingers on her chin yanking her face down. Daryl stares at her, his pupils huge and sucking up all of his face. "You like his cock, princess? You wanna share 'im?"

She nods desperately, pressing down harder so another couple of inches disappear into her grappling pussy walls. Rick curses behind her, his hands reaching around to squeeze her tits. _Fuck._ Thrusting her chest out, pressing her tits into his big hands, she spread her legs and moves her hips, riding Rick's cock so it slides the rest of the way into her cunt.

"Fuck, she's so wet," Rick growls to Daryl.

Beth's a little glassy eyed so it takes her a minute to register Daryl folding to his knees and a whole other minute to register his fingers against her clit. "Oh _God,"_ she moans, throwing her head back again and straining, Daryl's hand slipping from her throat.

Her clit is unbelievably sensitive, more so than it's ever been and she thinks it's because she's never been so turned on. Since the very first day she saw him she wanted to fuck him, then she had to wait so fucking long and Rick was thrown in with the package and the excitement tightened her stomach day by day. Now it's finally happening, it has a surreal quality that feels fitting to making a porno, but the sensations of her body are entirely _real._ Daryl growls, his prickly mouth descending to her throat to kiss and bite while Rick squeezes her from behind, his big hands on her waist, flat on her skin but as powerful as if he were clenching her tight.

Her stomach jumps beneath his fingers as he pumps between her thighs. Beth's eyes roll back into her head when Rick's mouth joins the other side of her neck so that from the front and back her throat is being assaulted with wet, hot mouths. Between her legs, Daryl's fingers continue to rub at her clit for another couple of seconds to the point that her thighs shake and she makes a sound close to a scream before he eases off and trails his juice smeared fingers up her body, twirling her left nipple for a heavenly second until he reaches his final destination: her mouth. She heatedly sucks on his two thick fingers, her own pussy juices heady and obscene on her tongue.

He groans and yanks them back out, moving back down to her cunt where Rick's cock is fucking into her deep and even, his fingers dancing between her clit and the part of Rick's shaft that's not buried inside her, her eyes eagerly tracking the slow dance. Rick's hands go the other way: up her belly to massage her tits, mouth still working at her throat, nipping where he pleases so that she receives a tiny shock and spasms on his dick to his pleasure soaked moan. Daryl's fingers swirl over her clit again, stealing her attention as he scoops up juices and his other hand reaches up to cup the back of Rick's neck. Rick's face appears from the skin of her throat and Beth turns to look at him, watching intently as Daryl takes his juice soaked fingers and pushes them into Rick's mouth.

_Holy mother of fucking God._

Rick's cheeks hollow as he sucks, eyes fluttering shut and a moan vibrating in the base of his throat by her ear. She leans her head on his left shoulder to get a proper look, grinding her hips in more of a dance than a fuck, cock still hard in her cunt.

"Our little girl tastes good, huh?" Daryl's voice is pitched low, so gravely it makes her pussy clench.

Rick growls, hand squeezing her left tit so that her cunt clenches even tighter. Sneaky bastard. He knows how sensitive her tits are. Beth tilts her chin up and nuzzles into his throat, giving him the same wet, hot kisses he gave her. Except she's pushed out by Daryl's hand, not communicating with her verbally but giving her a piercing look that says _watch._ Beth's more than excited to see what he's gonna do and she waits with breathless anticipation. Thing is, there's no fucking air left a second later because Daryl's fingers card into Rick's hair and snap his neck back, his mouth descending to Rick's throat and biting _hard._

Jesus.

Beth's pussy clamps so hard Rick makes some kind of sound she's never heard him make ever before, whether it's from her cunt, Daryl's bite or both she's not sure, but his hand gets as carried away as his noises because he pinches her nipple and it sends a rocketing pulse of heat to her clit. Everything clamps and she throws her hips down on a hard thrust up from Rick, clipping that spot deep inside that makes her breathless, chest seizing and mouth gaping as she cums like a rocket, shaking so bad Daryl's hand flies outwards and presses her back into Rick's chest just to keep her upright.

She's actually screaming. A _real_ scream, not her fake one. It's so intense, so dizzying, her throat closes and her eyes water and she's actually scared she's gonna call cut. It's never felt like this. Not at work, not at home. She doesn't have sex like _this_ and they've barely even got started. What's it been? Ten minutes? Fifteen if she pushes it? They've still got another thirty minutes of recording to do and she feels completely done in. Beth's snapped out of her thoughts when Rick squeezes her ribs, anchoring her back to the world, Daryl having released his throat.

With his lips to her ear he asks, "you okay, sweetheart?"

It's too quiet for the cameras or even Daryl to hear and she knows despite Daryl claiming dominance, Rick will step up and be there for her if she needs him to be. It calms her, knowing she's got an exit strategy if it's too much. With Rick in charge, it won't be so intense and she won't have to leave early, shamefully walking off set because she can't handle a good fuck. She subtly nods, disguising it as a nuzzle into his throat. Daryl was obviously waiting for this too because his face -turned away from the camera- smoothes out and that makes her feel even better, knowing he's thinking about her too and is more than ready to stop whenever she wants.

The thing is, she's forgetting that this isn't real. She's getting so absorbed in it when she doesn't need to. She should just have fun and get paid, nothing more than that. Trying to take a deep breath, she relaxes into Rick's chest, her pussy still fluttering but her heart rate slowing.

"Don't think our girl can take it," Rick teases.

"Le's give'a a break then," Daryl rumbles. "I got use for that mouth o'yours."

Beth moans in disagreement. She doesn't want to get off of Rick's cock. It's not too thick or long and it sits nice and snug inside her, just shy of pressing on that beautiful spot deep inside but only a hip tilt away from it.

Daryl laughs under his breath, his hand cupping Rick's neck again. "Don't worry, ain't gonna take you off his cock yet, baby girl."

She sighs at the nick name because it really does do something to her, even if it's only meant to be used to enhance the daddy kink they're working into the scene.

"Thank you, daddy," she whispers softly.

He hums, fingers squeezing Rick's neck and tilting his head up. Beth actually feels her eyes go wide when he leans in and takes Rick's mouth in a possessive kiss and she knows Rick likes it too because his cock flexes inside her so suddenly she nearly falls off. Daryl catches her again, his hand spanning nearly her whole waist line, thumb and little finger to each hip. She feels so small beneath him and she knows they must be pulling off the daddy/daughter thing. It's a split decision as to whether she should look over at Jeremy and determine how well the scenes going or stay put, but Beth can't tear her eyes from Rick and Daryl kissing.

It's dirty hot, so much biting and teeth clashing in there it's not even really a kiss anymore but it's doing things to her body that make her nipples go tight and she has to reach for Daryl's hand to press it to her breast. He audibly hums into Rick's mouth as he squeezes and maybe it was too soon, maybe it wasn't really over but she cums _again._ It's sudden and explosive, sweeping through her body like a tsunami and this time there is no scream, there's no sound at all. Rick's mouth breaks away from Daryl's to pant, hands falling to her hips and squeezing, fucking into her cunt like a jack rabbit.

"Shit, _fuck,"_ he spits. "Take her. M'gonna bust a nut," he growls.

Daryl's wide, lustful eyes widen even further from what she can see with own blurred gaze and his big, eager hands pick her up, straight off of Rick's cock. She's up in the air for a terribly scary moment before he sits her down again, straight _on_ his cock. Beth's body seizes up in surprise, his dick so much thicker than Rick's that her nails scrabble at his shoulders, her eyes wide and stomach trembling.

"Shh," he whispers, his hands falling to her ass. "Daddy's got you."

Beth whimpers and nuzzles her face into his throat, disorientated by the height she's balanced at, nothing holding her up but his impaled dick.

"You okay, baby girl?" Daryl asks, his mouth at her ear and his beard stubbly in her skin.

She nods but she's kind of not. She's wetter than she thinks she's ever been in her life to the point where her juices are smearing her own inner thighs, but Daryl is _thick_ and sitting up like this is hurting her.

"Daryl," she whispers in his ear. "This hurts."

Just as he's about to put her down, Jeremy suddenly shouts, "cut!"

She glances over at him as Daryl puts her down but cups her elbow so she doesn't fall. "What's wrong?"

"Mic picked up what you said, ruined the shot. Might have to go back from being in Rick's lap to splice the scenes together if you can't handle that position. What'd you think? Lube get you through it?"

Beth shakes her head, cheeks red at Daryl's burning gaze. "He's too thick, I can't take him like that."

Jeremy nods. "That's fine, stay honest with us, Beth. We're doin' really well, let's keep in the flow an' don't push through anythin' that hurts."

She nods her head and startles as Daryl links his fingers in hers, Rick appearing at her other side to hook his arm over her neck.

It's Daryl who speaks: "you wanna break?"

She contemplates it. On one hand they've barely begun, on the other she's really thirsty and being fucked makes her need to pee again. "Yeah. Just five minutes. That okay?" She directs the last part of the question to Jeremy.

He nods eagerly. "Whatever you need, Beth. We're ahead of schedule anyway. You guys are ace together."

Rick snorts in her ear and she jabs him with her elbow. "Thanks."

Jeremy wonders off back to the blonde girl who keeps snagging his attention and Rick kisses her head. "Hottest you've ever been today. Is it the daddy thing?"

Beth cringes. "God, no. Don't remind me we're doin' that."

"S'creepy as fuck," Daryl agrees from the other side.

She nods and runs her hand through her messed up hair. "Gimme five, won't be long."

They both mutter some kind of okay and she takes the offered robe as the assistant appears, wrapping it around herself as she makes her way to the toilet on shaky legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out, she isn't five minutes.

She pees and then she feels gross, so she hits the shower stalls and has a brisk scrub but even that can only be limited to five minutes. Gulping down water is next and by the time she's done all that it's a good fifteen minutes since she left. She knows she's pushing it because Jeremy would have only been authorised to book the set for an hour and they're nearly forty five minutes in, leaving fifteen minutes to film an additional thirty minutes of porn. Possibly they'll have to come back tomorrow or another day or possibly they'll be able to push it through and do some over time. Honestly, the way those boys have made her body feel today, she's ready to hang around for days at a time, living off orgasms and excitement.

She rushes back in to find them all hanging around, clearly waiting on her. "Sorry," Beth says quickly, flustered. "M'ready, where'd you wanna go from?"

"Rick's lap, before Daryl picked you up. Hot by the way, shame to cut it. Daryl lie her back and go in with some oral instead."

Beth refuses to look at him even when she feels his insistent gaze.

"You boys ready?" Jeremy asks with a pointed look at both of their dicks.

"Two secs. Beth, stand an' look pretty a sec," Daryl flirts as she sheds her gown.

Passing it to the assistant, she snorts. "Pig."

"You wanna stroke it 'stead?" He shoots back.

She folds her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Already forced to touch you on set, I ain't pickin' up more work."

Daryl's the one to snort this time and Rick grins at them, grabbing Beth's hand and hovering it over his cock. "You gotta be nice, Daryl, tha's what gets Beth goin'."

She snatches her hand away with a playful huff. "If that's all it takes, ask Daryl to stroke you off, _nicely_."

Rick smirks at her, turning to Daryl and exaggeratedly batting his lashes. "Daryl, honey," he spreads his arms and leans like he's pleading with his wife. "Help a bro out?"

Daryl snorts again and reaches over to lightly stroke Rick's dick back to life. "Ain't no surprise Beth ain't down for the extra work, you're shit at flirtin'."

Beth laughs but it's a little strangled because Daryl's thick, meaty hand is beating at Rick's cock and Rick's fucking into it, hips moving so shallowly, Beth's throat dries out. "C'mon, you done with your bromance?"

Jeremy appears next to her, parroting, "you ready?"

When they all nod, he nods too. "Positions!"

Rick sits on the bed and Daryl stands a little to the side, Beth turning and allowing room for Rick to grab her hips and help her sit on his cock again. It knocks the breath out of her and he moans next to her ear, fingers digging into her skin. "Fuck, you gone so tight already."

In there last scene together before meeting Daryl, Rick managed to get three fingers in her before she couldn't take anymore. He knows the tightness of her pussy walls and what each flutter means. Knowing she's this tight means she's not far from orgasm, but she never really is. She has such a sensitive pussy and mostly it's a gift but sometimes it can be a curse. Like now because he knows how turned on she is and it almost feels wrong, that she's not faking it.

"Ready?" At their nod, Jeremy counts, "three, two… action!"

They go straight from Daryl taking her off Rick's cock because if Rick tries to fake how passionately he said, "take her, before I bust a nut," it'll be too monotone and flat. That won't sell so Jeremy will put in the effort to put the two scenes together. It's as disorientating as it was the first time but at least this time around he doesn't go up with her but lies her back down across the bed instead. Beth arches her back just for the shot, spreading her legs so the camera gets a zoomed in view of her pussy. She's not as wet as she was earlier now that she's showered but just sliding on and off Rick's dick has slicked her pussy lips with wetness.  Moving her hand between her legs, she spreads them in a V so the air touches on her clit, the exposure making her slick and swollen.

"Fuck, look at that juicy pussy," Daryl hums, his hand spanking between her legs.

Beth convulses on a moan, spreading her legs wider and higher, abandoning her cunt to Daryl's fingers and instead using her forearms to loop under her knees and hold her thighs in the air.

"Can I taste?" Rick moans, stroking at his hard dick.

She rolls her head on her neck, looking between the two of them as Daryl rubs lightly at her clit, his jaw tightening.

"Little taste 'cause she wants it, but you ain't gettin' her cum, tha's mine."

Beth pants as his thick fingers turn a little faster on her clit, rubbing up and down her slit until they slide into her cunt, spreading her pussy walls deliciously.

"Please, daddy," she moans. "Both of you, please!"

Rick chuckles as he dips between her legs and sucks on her clit so gently she arches up, her chest straining as her thighs shake, Daryl's hand pressing down on her belly so she doesn't jerk too much.

"Oh my godddd," she moans, squeezing her eyes shut. "Fucckkk."

All her words are dragged out on a vibration as her thighs shake, an orgasm pulling tight at her belly and tighter still as Daryl's mouth joins Rick's between her thighs. Torn between keeping her eyes clenched shut and looking down at the view, her eye lids flutter as she parts her thighs to look between them and immediately throws her head back again, unable to truly fathom the site. Two dark heads work her pussy, tongues and lips a mess as they slide from her clit to her entrance, sucking and licking and nibbling like she's the best thing they've ever tasted, Beth's legs shaking uncontrollably by their heads.

Possibly the most erotic thing about it is watching their mouths bump together, lips and tongues twining; sharing her juices. There's some shuffling and she peels her eyes open again to see Glenn come in at the side, focused on the camera as he zooms in on Daryl and Rick eating her cunt like it's the best thing since sliced bread. Beth groans and grinds her hips against their faces, her face and neck sweating under the lights and how tight her belly is squeezing as it cradles a mind blowing orgasm.

"M'gonna cum," she pants, straining her chest to look down at them. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna," she chants.

Daryl wraps his meaty hand around Rick's neck and pulls him out from her cunt, staring Rick down like he's a dog. "Her cums mine."

Beth howls when Daryl comes back, his mouth fast and eager, sucking on her clit and picking up the tail of pleasure where he left it, leaving her legs shaking and her back arched, her mouth gaping as she screams, her legs spasming in her own grip. There's some kind of pressure on the bed but she's too lost in her body to peel her eyes apart which doesn't matter after all because they fly open in surprise a moment later. She chokes as Rick presses his cock hard into her throat, gagging so horrendously he pulls back so Beth can suck in a rattling gasp, her eyes streaming.

He smirks down at her and goes in again, fucking her gaping mouth and hitting the back of her throat so many times there's just a continuous chorus of her gagging around his flesh. Daryl crawls up the bed to look down at her tilted head, leaving her pussy which he had been licking clean.

"How the hell didn't I notice our girl can't deep throat?" He rumbles as he squeezes her nipples.

Beth groans and Rick curses, slamming his cock on a hard thrust that makes her hands fly up and scratch at his thighs.

"Maybe my dicks bigger than yours," Rick laughs.

Daryl growls and from her upside down view she can see his hand spear into Rick's hair and snap his neck back, his mouth biting down on Rick's throat like he did earlier on: re-staking his claim. The cock in her mouth swells on her tongue and she smirks as he pulls out of her mouth, leaving her to lap at the swollen mushroom head with her tongue.

Her hand reaches up to stroke Daryl's cock as she sucks at Rick's, gaining his attention. "He's gonna cum daddy. You wanna help me?"

Daryl's grin is feral at Rick's tortured eyes and when he lets go of Rick's head it rocks back like he don't know how to hold himself up without Daryl, his eyes so, so blue and sweat soaking his hair.

"You gonna suck down all his cum baby girl?" Daryl whispers in her ear and she giggles.

"Yeah daddy, m'gonna swallow every drop."

Rick groans something tortured and Daryl smirks up at him. "You hear that, Rick? Baby girl's gonna swallow every drop."

Beth turns her head as Daryl settles in next to her, her hand raised above her head to stroke Rick's cock and her other cupping Daryl's head. With her fingers in Daryl's hair, she uses her leverage to kiss him, sticking her tongue in his mouth and running it over the backs of his teeth. Daryl growls against her lips, his hand spanking her left tit and then her right just because her body jerks so violently, she's sure of it. Turning her head back to Rick's dick, she sucks on one of his balls, keeping her eyes open so she can watch Daryl deep throat him, his eyes pinned to her in challenge.

One hand of Rick's falls to her hair and the other to Daryl's, his body practically purring. The way they're all touching each other in some way does something so achy to Beth's cunt she moans around Rick's balls where she's mouthing and drops her free hand to play with her pussy. His hand pushes at her until her mouth meets Daryl's on his shaft, his flesh so swollen beneath her tongue she shoves her two fingers in her cunt and moans. Rick starts making hiccuping kind of sounds, his breaths and his moans tied together so thickly she knows he's only seconds from cumming.

Her pussy clamps on her fingers as Daryl's hand snatches at her throat, slamming her head down on the bed. Struggling to breathe, she teeters on the edge of orgasm, her mouth gaping open and her tongue wiggling out as Daryl sucks on Rick's balls and strokes his cock, Rick's hips fucking into his hand until he falls over Beth's body, spilling thick runners of cum onto her tongue with a sound like his soul just left him. At the same moment Daryl squeezes so hard on her throat she shoves her fingers in deep, spasming into another orgasm that makes her face feel swollen.

With a mouthful of cum, she lets Daryl direct her face as he moves her by his grip on her throat, his mouth locking with hers and her pussy squeezing as his tongue licks Rick's cum back out. Fuck. She hums as they kiss, her hand smoothing up and down her belly.

"Cut!"

Beth looks up a little dazed as Jeremy passes into the scene, his cheeks red hot. "Daryl, you think you could cum in like two minutes? We're outta studio time but we won't have to come back if you finish with the cream pie."

Her stomach flips over at that word but she acts as casual as she can and looks at Daryl who looks as sweaty and tired as she feels. "Yeah, gimme five."

Jeremy nods and returns to his camera, raising three fingers "Ready? Three, two… action!"

Daryl mouths at her throat for a few minutes before he raises up on his knees and grabs her legs, pulling them over with a little shriek as Rick appears at Daryl's side, his own mouth going to Daryl's. They lock lips and Daryl doesn't even look at her as he strokes his cock which maybe would have annoyed her but she's enjoying the view too much to care. She moans a little theatrically, having slightly lost the moment with Jeremy's interruption but it's all on the boys now. Daryl groans into Rick's mouth, both of their hands tugging at his cock and Beth spreads her pussy lips with her own fingers, some of that breathless excitement coming back.

Daryl's dicks swells until he tears his mouth from Rick's and howls like a puppy, shoving the head of his cock into her cunt. Beth whimpers as the heat of his cum teases at her pussy. She's a little out of it when he pulls out even as his cum dribbles down the crack of her ass. The camera comes in again and zooms into the mess between her thighs but Beth is looking at Daryl and he's staring at her. She didn't get nearly enough time with him today. There was so much she wanted to do with him, so much time she wanted to spend riding him and having him fuck her into the mattress, but none of that happened and now they're out of time with no way of knowing if they're gonna work together again any time soon.

"Cut! Amazin' guys! You killed it! Round of applause, please!"

In a custom that still makes Beth cringe, the camera crew claps and applauds and she smiles awkwardly as she takes the robe offered by the stage hand. A hand on her arm stops her from heading straight to the changing rooms and she turns to find Rick.

"You alrite?" He kisses her forehead and pulls her in for a cuddle.

Beth smiles and nods. "Had a great time."

"Smart ass," he chuckles, squeezing her. "I gotta run, but Daryl wants to talk to you."

They depart and then Daryl's there, sexy and fucked, eyes slightly unfocused. "Got any plans?"

She shakes her head, biting her lip as he cups her waist like she didn't just film porn with him. "Good. I wanna take you out."

Beth laughs only because she's so surprised. "Like a date?"

He shrugs. "Can be."

She narrows her eyes at him even as she steps a little closer. "What else would it be?"

He shrugs, his mouth a little twisted. "Look, it ain't for a fuck. I can do that at work, but I had fun today Greene an' that was 'cause of you an' your smart mouth. So what'd you say?"

Beth smiles and lets him drag her closer. "Fine but I'm starvin'. I want a big, fat, dirty cheeseburger."

Daryl laughs heartily. "Jesus. A good fuck and an' eater? I might have to marry you, Greene."

She grins. "Get me a couple'a beers an' we'll see."


End file.
